Blindness Love
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: (Set after Lab Rats On the Edge). Leo is still guilty about what happened between him and Taylor.


Blindness Love - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is my new one shot for Lab Rats! Yeah! I am excited about this! After I saw Lab Rats: On the Edge yesterday this suddenly hit me and I knew I had to write it! Plus I really started shipping Leo/Taylor (S-1) together after this episode. So this is a Leo/Taylor one shot and basically it's about the two and how Leo is still upset about what he did to Taylor. If you haven't seen Lab Rats: On the Edge yet I advise you do, you might be a little lost, but if you don't want to see it, then that's cool. Anyway I own nothing from Lab Rats!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Shipping – Leo/S-1 (Taylor).**

* * *

One Shot

Blindness Love

DisneyChannelLover

 _There she was_ Leo thought as he watched Taylor (previously known as S-1) continue her training like the hero he knew she was. _It's so cool how tough and brave she it. She doesn't even let anything get in her way. Not him, not her blindness...blindness..._

Yes Taylor was blind. And yes it was all because of Leo. That darn tragic accident where he had forced Taylor to user her power more then she could still played in her mind and it scarred him. Did he tell anyone that? No. If he did, people would look at him oddly, or even tell him to move on when he knew he couldn't. It still hurt.

After all, it was because of him that Taylor was going to live with his mistake for the rest of her life. It was something he was never going to get over.

But it did seem like something she was going to get over and that was what made him smile.

She was brave. And it was one of the reason he liked - no not liked - maybe even had a crush on.

Yeah, that was it. It was a crush.

Watching her he smiled again. She had just kicked the deer lights out Chase and Leo had no choice but to snicker at it. It amused him.

"- Hey Leo, you ready to start? - "

Leo blinked. He hadn't even heard or seen Bree walk up to him. All he noticed was Taylor and her smile.

"Hu? Oh yeah." Leo said as he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked with sudden concern in her voice as she eyed him. "You seem a little out of it." Bree explained as she followed Leo's gaze over to Taylor.

"I'm fine." Leo explained bluntly. "Just thinking." Leo finished.

"About Taylor?" Bree asked making Leo frown.

 _I've got to be more careful with my eyes_ Leo thought.

"Yeah." Leo said softly as he nodded slowly. All Bree did was place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Bree stated with a shy comforting smile. "She's moved on, it was an accident, and I know she'd want you to move on." Bree continued.

Leo sighed.

"I know, it's just hard." Leo explained. _She doesn't understand, none of them do._ "I hurt her Bree. She can't see because of me. I made a mistake and she's going to have to live with it for the rest of her life. And yet - she acts like it never happened." Leo explained with a final sigh as he sat back down in his previous spot. "I just don't know how she does it." Leo continued.

"She does it because she knows you didn't mean to hurt her." Bree explained softly again while placing a hand on his shoulder for the second time. "- And she does it because she cares about you and everyone around her as well." Bree finished as Leo looked up and blinked at her.

"Really?" Leo asked as he took another glance at Taylor, who once again knocked the deer lights out of Chase.

"Really." Bree stated as she patted his shoulder. "Now come on _Mentor_ it's time for you to help train some students." Bree stated as Leo rolled his eyes.

The two walked over the group laughing to themselves at what Bree has just said.

...

"Hey Leo."

It was Taylor and the minuet she greeted him, he turned and smiled at her only to quickly frown when he realized she couldn't see it. However, he wasn't going to let her know about how upset he was. So, instead he forced his smile back on.

"Hey Taylor." Leo greeted. "I saw you training with Chase today. You did awesome!" Leo explained as he saw her smile and giggle to herself.

"Thanks." Taylor said. "It was kind of actually easy to get around Chase. He's still impressed with how I've managed to get him down." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, well that's Chase for you. He's always usually impressed unless you make him mad." Leo explained as Taylor laughed a little.

"- Anyway - "Taylor began as she sighed and sat down at the cyber desk they were standing at." - How was your day? Did training go well for you and your students?" Taylor asked with interest as Leo really smiled this time.

"Yeah. I defiantly see some improvement in them." Leo explained. "I'm actually surprised. Spin had managed to pass the lesson today and Bob well - "Leo began as he thought of the right words to say until Taylor interrupted him.

"- Let me guess; he's still being just Bob." Taylor stated as she giggled again.

"That's right, he is." Leo said as he started to laugh a little too.

At that moment Bob had seem to walk by out of nowhere like usual.

"I heard that." Bob stated causing Leo and Taylor too look at one another out of instinct and laugh.

Even though the two knew things were a little awkward they were actually enjoying one another's company. Heck, even Leo wasn't bothered about Taylor's blindness and Taylor could somehow sense that and she was in all smiles. It was all she wanted for him, not to feel bad, guilty or upset about their accident.

Leo cleared his throat.

"So um - Taylor - " Leo began with what seemed like a slight nervous tone.

That Taylor could sense and tell. She cocked her head towards where she believed he was.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked with slight interest again.

 _Just go for it Leo, what's the worst she could say? - No..._

Leo took a deep breath. "I was um - wondering if maybe after our next classes we could uh - grab some lunch together today?" Leo asked with a slight smile. All he saw was Taylor smile himself.

"Sure! - I mean, I would love too." Taylor stated with happiness in her voice. "- Maybe we can meet up here after class again?" Taylor asked with hope.

"Of course." Leo replied. "And uh, don't worry about getting any lunch; I've got a special one planned. It's on me." Leo explained with a smile.

"Are you sure? I couldn't let you do that." Taylor explained with concern in her voice this time.

"Defiantly and its fine. I uh, did it because I wanted too." Leo stated as Taylor stood up to get closer to him.

Before he knew it, she pulled him into a hug. At first Leo didn't know what to do.

So instead, he just hugged her back.

"Alright, well then I'll see you here after class Mr. Mentor." Taylor stated as she started to walk away.

All Leo could do then and there was smile as he watched her go...

...

Class had ended sooner than Leo thought and honestly he couldn't tell you how nervous he was. At first he didn't know why he was so nervous but then it hit him. He was nervous because he realized that this was going to be his first time really alone with Taylor. Yes, they've been alone together before but every time before they were either throwing insults or punches and kicks at one another. This time it was going to be different. It was going to be friendly and possibly even romantic.

At least, that's what Leo was hoping for.

"Hey Leo - " Taylor greeted for the second time as she walked up to him.

"Hey Tay - Ready to go?" Leo asked as Taylor smiled and nodded.

With that said, Leo grabbed Taylor's hand and moved her closer to him so that he could wrap his arm around hers. Both smiled and headed towards the cafeteria only to turn to the right and into a hallway. This however confused Taylor greatly. Yes, even though she couldn't see, she still knew where everything in the building was by heart. She had it all mapped out in her mind. Which was why when she realized that Leo had turned, it surprised her instantly.

"Um - Leo, you missed the entrance to the cafeteria." Taylor explained as she turned her head to look over her shoulder and back at the room.

"I know." Leo stated simply as smiled smugly.

"But it's lunch time." Taylor continued. "You said -" Taylor began as she held onto his arm and continue to follow him.

"I know what I said." Leo explained. "But I also didn't say where we were having lunch." Leo stated with another grin on her face. "Are you okay with this?" Leo asked as he turned his head to look over at Taylor who had a thoughtful look on her face. He could only tell she was thinking because her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Yeah this is fine." Taylor said with a sudden smile. "But it makes me wonder, where are we going?" Taylor asked with interest.

"Somewhere, special." Leo finished.

Silence came over the two as they continued walking. Yet finally, what seemed like an eternity to the two (which was only about five minutes) they arrived to Leo's special spot. This special spot of Leo's was outside of the Academy in a small meadow near the edge of the island and close to the water. Fresh salt filled their noises and the sounds of waves, birds and other nature came to their ears as Leo led the two into the middle where a picnic basket and a blanket sat laid out for them.

"Leo - Where are we?" Taylor asked with concern and slight worry in her voice. She hadn't expected him to take her outside of the building.

"Relax, were on the outer banks of the island." Leo explained as he let go of Taylor's arm after helping her sit down on the blanket. "I thought it would be nice to get away from all the drama and loudness of everyone for a little and get out and get some fresh air." Leo finished as he sat down next to her with a smile.

"Oh Leo, this is all so nice." Taylor said with a smile. "I could literally see what's happening it all feels so nice." Taylor said once more making Leo frown.

He couldn't help it, he had to frown. All he did was sigh sadly and it didn't go unnoticed by Taylor at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Taylor asked with interest and concern in her voice.

"No it's just -" Leo began until he stopped himself. "- Yes, there's something wrong." Leo started once more. "I didn't think about this until you said what you just said and I can't help thinking that this is all my fault and how stupid I was to come back, I mean because of me your...your..."

"Blind?"

"Yes! I mean, ugh, blind, I just feel so terrible. You have to live with my mistake and here you are going on with life like nothing ever happened. Like I didn't happen. Yet here I am, knowing I hurt you and beating myself about it. I was selfish and stupid and I know I don't deserve to me a Mentor and yet that's all I wanted and I know I - " Leo continue to rant until he was stopped.

However the way he was stopped was surprising. Taylor's lips were touching his and they were pulling into their first kiss.

Leo at first didn't kiss back but then did when he realized what Taylor was doing. All he could do was smile as they kissed.

Soon though, they pulled away. But only when they both needed air.

After a few seconds of silence Taylor spoke.

"Leo, it's not your fault." Taylor explained. "Everyone makes mistakes, I mean look at me. I was evil at first, controlled by Krane. But then you and your family saved all of us and showed me and everyone else what being bionic meant. Everything happens for a reason Leo." Taylor explained.

"I know it's -" Leo began to argue once more only for Taylor to stop him again.

"It's nothing -" Taylor stated bluntly. "- You learned from your mistake and that's that. I know you didn't mean for it to happen." Taylor said. "In fact, Chase told me that when I was in the hospital recovering you were the one that was the most worried out of everyone. Sure everyone was worried, but you were different about it. When the three told me that you left the island because you were upset about hurting me, I was lost. I lost you." Taylor explained as she frowned at that memory. "I thought you were gone forever but then you came back and you encouraged me to continue doing what I love which was going on missions. You didn't give up on me when almost everyone else did." Taylor finished with a deep breath. "I know this might sound crazy but my blindness might be the best thing that's ever happened to me." Taylor added as Leo looked at her in confusion and slight shock.

"What!? Why!?" Leo asked.

"Because it taught me a valuable lesson. Just because your blind it doesn't mean your life is over. It means you work harder and you accept what's happen and you don't give up even when others are trying to make you or are giving up on you." Taylor continued as Leo smiled slightly at her. "That and it's defiantly brought you and I closer together." Taylor added suddenly. "I mean look at us, before this we were always at one another's throats. Even after Krane." Taylor finished again.

"I guess -" Leo said with a smile. "Yeah, it did bring us closer together didn't it?" Leo asked as he slightly and playfully bumped her with his elbow, she did it back.

"It did." Taylor replied. "- And I know everything is going to be okay for me because I'm going to have you by my side all the time." Taylor added.

"That's right." Leo stated simply. "There ain't no way you're getting rid of me that fast! No matter how hard you try." Leo stated making the two of them laugh.

"So, see, like I said earlier, everything happens for a reason." Taylor added. "I've forgiven and moved on, and you should too." Taylor finished.

Silence came over them again until Leo looked down at the picnic basket and smiled. He soon reached in for one of the sandwiches.

"Well then, in that case, we might want to move on with our lunch." Leo said with a smile. "Only because I asked Chase to make us some food, which he did, but that was before I set that prank on him and knowing him, he's going to come after me when it goes off and he finds out it was me." Leo explained as he began to get things out and set them up while he noticed Taylor sending him a confused look.

"Prank? What prank?" Taylor asked as she moved her head back and forth like she was trying to figure out where it was.

"Oh it's a good one, and it should be going off right about -" Leo began as he stopped what he was doing and looked at his watch.

All either one of them heard was a loud boom and the feeling of the vibration from the prank.

"- now." Leo finished as the two laughed.

"LEOOOOOOOOO!"

It was the only name that could be heard throughout the entire island and all Leo and Taylor could do, was laugh...

 _Yup_ Leo thought _Everything happens for a reason._

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my one shot! Blindness Love! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I make another with these two? Anyway thanks so much for reading it means the world. So sorry if the ending seemed lame to you, I thought it did to me but then I thought it seemed good to me. So yeah. Well thanks again so much for reading. Please remember to favorite, follow and most importantly review! Until next time! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
